Consumers increasingly seek information and shop via mobile devices. Online browsing can be done at any time and at any place without restriction. Users seek information that is specifically tailored to their needs and that they can personalize. In addition, instant access to information is a critical tool in the current global social climate and business environment. Interactive communication in a user-friendly format and highly available access to and dissemination of information represents a competitive advantage, Instant online communication creates valuable opportunity.
The current state of technology focuses on devices that use a variety of user interfaces to disseminate and display information. Computers, cell phones, tablets, MP3 players, other mobile devices, and other electronic devices use graphical user interfaces having a display screen to convey certain data.
In addition the widespread use of satellite and global positioning devices (GPS) can be utilized by the mobile devices to locate hotels, restaurants, gas stations, stores and other places. Prior art does not provide, however, a system and method that can utilize all of the above enumerated features such that the users and consumers of mobile devices can maximize the available information and customize them as appropriate.